ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ill
Ill is the ninth episode of Zero Hero. Episode The gang are flying away. Marsipal is singing some tune. "I still wish I could've learned some magic from those Anodites..." Said Zero. "Dude, it wasn't magic." Said Aparato. "And stop saying it was. It almost got us killed." "Keyword: ALMOST! We're still here aren't we?" Zero said. "...You're almost as annoying as Marsipal singing." Said Aparato. "Hey!" Said Marsipal. The gang flew by a planet and got sucked in by....an inhale? The ship crashed on the planet. There were sounds of sneezing and coughing. "Where are we this time?" Marsipal asked. "If I'm correct, Itisop." Aparato answered. "Itisop?" Zero asked. "The Planet of Illnesses. Try to breathe as little as possible." Said Aparato. "Why don't you breathe?" Asked Zero. "I don't need to." Said Aparato. "Mechamorph Anatomy is different than yours." Then, some creates with pale faces came trudging in. They sneezed and coughed etc. "Welcome tr-tr-*Sneeze* travelers. *Sniff*" Greeted a native. The native accidentally sneezed on Zero. "EW! Germs! *Sneeze* Oh no..." Zero said. "Great. Marsipal, get him onto the ship before he gets cancer or something." Said Aparato. Aparato and Marsipal loaded Zero onto the ship and blasted off. Zero lied on his bed with a hot wash-cloth and a Gatorade. "It's a miracle! For the first time ever, the ship didn't explode when we landed on a planet! ZERO! STAY SICK FOREVER PLEASE!" Aparato said. "NO! Are you crazy!? My head freaking hurts, my throat is killing me, and I'm out of Gatorade!" Zero called. "We'll have to head over to Planet Wal-Mart and buy him some more Gatorade." Said Marsipal. The ship landed on Planet Wal-Mart. Marsipal ran inside and bought Zero three bottles of Gatorade. He ran back in the ship and set a Gatorade down by Zero. Zero drank some, then went to sleep. "Marsipal, drive and try not to kill us." Said Aparato. Aparato left Marsipal behind the wheel. Aparato checked up on Zero. "I am so glad I can't get sick." Said Aparato. "Luck-Luck-Luuhuuh *Coughs* Lucky you." Said Zero. Suddenly, the ship crashed. Aparato checked the pilot seat and Marsipal was on top of an airbag. The gang had crashed onto a Moon. "ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME!?" Aparato yelled. "What part of I'm trying to sleep do you not understand!?" Zero called. Then, some Moon-Men came and prepared to kill the trio. "Surrender or die!" The Moon-Men said. "Way to ruin our good luck streak, Monkey-Boy." Said Aparato. We see Zero sleeping, but in the background we hear fighting. Punches and kicks and lasers! But then we hear Marsipal and Aparato scream. Zero wakes up. He gets out of bed and walks outside. "Hey! Aliens! Shut up. I'm trying to sleep." Said Zero. The Moon-Men shot at Zero. Zero fell into unconsciousness. "ZERO! STOP BEING SICK!" Said Aparato. Zero tried to transform, but couldn't. "Use your powers, kid!" Marsipal yelled. "I can't! My head hurts too bad!" Said Zero. "Crybaby..." Marsipal threw some Ibuprofen at Zero. Zero ate it and his headache went away. "Away with my headache..." Zero used Doomer and electrocuted the Moon-Men. LATER... "So, how do you feel?" Asked Aparato. "MY THROAT HURTS!!!" Yelled Zero. Characters Heroes *Zero (Sick) *Aparato *Marsipal Powers *Doomer (Sick) Villains *Moon-Men Trivia *Zero suffers as much as his creator when sick. *There's a Planet Wal-Mart, which is a whole planet of buying stuff. *Strangely, just hours after Solo finished this episode, he got sick. Category:Zero Hero Episodes Category:Episodes